1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to providing a user with drawing assistance. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to systems and methods of providing a homography that includes guidelines to assist a user in drawing perspective drawings.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Drawing is an important form of communication and expression. Unfortunately, drawing novices are sometimes hesitant to draw because they feel they lack the creative and technical skills to produce works of satisfactory visual quality. Novices commonly state that they are not creative or that they do not know how to draw. Drawing novices often share common challenges that cause them to lack confidence and produce works of lesser quality.
One challenge drawing novices and even advanced drawing users face is how to draw scenery having proper perspective. Capturing the proper perspective of a scene, such as the exterior of a building, is difficult even for many users who have trained in perspective drawing styles. For example, if one of the exterior angles of a building is incorrect or a stroke is aligned improperly, the entire scene can seem out-of-place or otherwise fall short of expectations. Users who try to draw perspective drawings often are uncertain about the angle, shape, and placement of strokes in a drawing of a scene. In some circumstances, after multiple unsuccessful attempts at trying to capture the proper look of a scene, a user may give up altogether because capturing proper perspectives in a drawing appears too difficult.
Some conventional drawing assistance programs traditionally provide a tutorial approach that provides pointers for a user to capture proper perspectives. Without experience though, novice users generally cannot create a satisfactory perspective drawing. Further, as described above, even users who have knowledge and training can struggle with correct placement of lines and angles to accurately capture a scene.
Other conventional drawing assistance programs merely allow a user to draw free hand over an image of a scene. However, many users, even with knowledge of line placement and angles are unskilled and are uncertain when drawing. This uncertainty can cause a user to draw and redraw strokes multiple times resulting in jagged and otherwise skewed strokes that result in drawings that appear unpolished. As another issue, conventional drawing assistance programs do not allow a user to easily deviate from the image, if desired, without the deviation appearing out-of-place.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to user assisted perspective drawings systems.